News
by lollygirl128
Summary: Nico and the five remaining heroes of the prophecy think of ways they could have saved Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus, and dread having to break the news to camp. Set directly after MoA.


News

**A/N Just a short one that popped into my head. _PLEASE _give me more one-shot ideas, I'm already running low. Yes, I'm two stories in and I'm already blocked. Pathetic. Anyway, reviews?**

"I'll tell everyone. It's my fault anyway."

That sentence had come out of almost everyone's mouth today. And those who hadn't said it yet were sure to do it at some point.

Leo had said it first, right after Coach Hedge pointed out that someone needed to inform camp of Nico's rescue and Percy and Annabeth's disappearance. That was really the only useful thing the coach had said since they lost the two heroes, as everyone else agreed that more explosions wouldn't have pulled Percy or Annabeth out of that pit.

No one wanted to be the one to break the bad news to Chiron or Camp Half-Blood, but everyone seemed to think it would be like a punishment for not doing enough to save them.

Of course Leo blamed himself for their loss. He had always had a problem with guilt, he admitted it to himself. But this, this was beyond some accident that Leo may or may not have had to do with. If he hadn't opened that cookie, they'd still be here.

Jason had said it soon afterward, after the rest of the crew had done their best at assuring Leo there was nothing to blame himself for (it hadn't worked as well as they believed it had). Jason blamed himself for more of a Roman reason. Behind Percy, Jason was the unspoken second in command. There was no arguing it, Percy trumped him in ability, experience, and even age. But Jason was fine with being in the position that he was, it had been nice for a change to not be in charge. But what kind of leader was he if he couldn't save two, or even one of his crew? Of his friends? Not that he could've saved just one, Percy wouldn't have allowed himself to be saved without Annabeth, and vice versa. But that should've just made it easier.

Piper had said it during a somber dinner where no one was talking, claiming that she just wasn't paying enough attention. Hazel then burst into tears, sobbing that if anyone wasn't paying attention it was herself. Then Piper started trying to charmspeak Hazel into believing she wasn't at fault, but now Piper was crying as well and it had pretty much the opposite effect.

Frank hadn't said the sentence yet, and neither had Hazel, but they surely would soon.

Now it was Nico saying it, as they sat in the rec room trying not to think about what a low chance of survival their friends have right now.

Jason was leaning back on a love seat with his eyes closed, Piper sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, staring ahead of her but not really looking at anything. Jason sighed. "Nico, how is it your fault?"

"I was the one holding them up. If I could've somehow cut the web attached to Annabeth's foot, I should've been able to pull them up."

"But Nico," Hazel started softly, "how would you have cut it? That was probably fifteen feet away from you. And you were weak from your own time in T… Tartarus."

Nico scowled. He hated being called weak, but he wasn't about to snap at his half sister. "That's no excuse. Percy's saved my ass more times than I deserved, and I let him down."

Everyone was silent for awhile, having lost the energy to argue with Nico, and knowing it was probably like fighting an uphill battle anyway. After several minutes Nico spoke again.

"I'm going to Iris Message camp. Don't argue, I've been there longest and besides, they probably want to see what they traded their two best demi-gods in for." He stood from his seat on the floor and headed for the door.

"Nico, don't say it like that. Nobody traded anyone in for anybody," Frank told him sternly. "Percy saved you, and now we're gonna save Percy. Annabeth too."

Nico studied Frank for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna try our damnedest to save them. But I'm still gonna IM camp. If anyone wants to come, let's go." Nico turned to leave the rec room to go find the hose with the "mist" setting that was on the deck. Behind him he heard the sound of five teenagers standing up. Nico didn't stop, but he gave a small, rare smile at knowing that he didn't have to do this alone.


End file.
